Lost Between Words
by Kietah-chan
Summary: Kairi has been feeling lonely ever since Sora left for Kingdom Hearts, but when Sora mysteriously appears one night-everything can change...
1. Default Chapter

Lost Between Words  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Hey people! This is my first Fanfic, so it may not be the best! This is a romance, so it may be a little sappy and stuff (ahem-cheesy). ^_________^ I'm sugarhigh!!! Anyway..i really hope you enjoy my first FanFiction!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I would be more then happy to own Sora!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Endless Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~ I stared up at the endless sky filled with twinkling stars, bright and immortal. The ocean breeze blew through my crimson hair, tickling my face lightly. The waves lapping the shore seemed to whisper secrets to me about whole other worlds. Other worlds I have not yet visited, but will someday. I sigh quietly to myself, taking in the salty air. The night is so peaceful, but yet so lonely, or is that only what I feel right now? Ever since my two best friends went off into Kingdom Hearts, I'v been so lonely lately. Riku did come back though, but without Sora. "Sora." I whispered quietly to the sea. For one crazy moment, I thought I heard a response, but I realized it was only the relentless waves. I looked down at my feet dangling over the edge of the pier, lost in thoughts. I really was confused as an 18-year-old teenager, between whom it was that I loved. Riku had always captured my heart from his looks, but it was Sora who had always brought me so much joy and happiness. Sometimes I caught myself wondering if I loved either of them. 'I love them both,' I corrected myself, 'But I think my feelings might be closer to Riku then Sora.' the thought seemed to turn over and over in my mind. 'Is that true? I have to decide. I will wait until Sora returns.if he returns.'  
  
The memories of the last few prescious moments of being in Sora's presence still play through my mind. I closed my eyes to try to blot them out, but it was no use. Everytime I slept, everytime I closed my eyes, I saw the depressing scene. It likes to torture me, it seems. Play it over and over in my mind until the break of sanity. I remember how his deep sapphire blue eyes were filled with fear and worry when he let go of my hand. 'He's so innocent, why did you have to choose him?' As soon as our hands broke apart and he drifted away to places I don't know, I screamed "Don't go!" but he didn't hear me.I remember crying that night, fearing the future of maybe never seeing Sora again.  
  
I jerked myself out of these thoughts and stood up from where I was standing. I started over to where my boat was safely docked and climbed in. I grabbed the two oars and started rowing back to my home island. Without warning, a hot, salty tear slipped out of my light blue irises and ran down my cheek, landing in the ocean. 'Why did you leave me here?' I thought through emmence saddness. 'Please come back soon.'  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that was such a short and boring chapter. This is, really, short story. Not a marathon record like others I've read. The plot will definetly thicken in the next chappies. I will except criticism, but only if it's nice (nice criticism?). right. But please-NO FLAMES!!! Thank you! Please R&R! ^_~ 


	2. Ch2:Familiar Stranger

Lost Between Words  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Ok! Chappie 2 is up! ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy this one! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: If I did not own KH, I wouldn't be writing this obviously.  
  
Ch. 2: Familiar Stranger  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning to the blinding sun. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed. My pillow was wet, I must've been crying in my sleep last night again. Just then, my mother came into my room.  
  
"Good morning, Kairi," she said cheerfully. I grunted a reply. "You were crying in your sleep last night, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No.it was nothing," I said quickly. I didn't want to relive my terrible dream.  
  
She sat down on the edge of my bed and peered into my eyes. "Is this about Sora?" she said kindly. My mother reached over and patted my back reassuringly. 'Why is it that mothers know everything?!' I thought bitterly, the morning grouchiness creeping into my mind.  
  
I nodded my head slowly. I knew what was coming next.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" my mother asked again, still patting my back. I shook my head violently, sending my crimson hair in my face.  
  
"Ok, Kairi. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes," and she turned and left me alone in my room.  
  
After my mother had left, I continued to sit on my bed for a while, wondering if I should've talked to her about my "problem". I have talked to Selphie, but I need somebody with more experience. I sighed yet again and rose from my bed. I walked groggily to my drawer and slipped on a pair of kahki shorts and a lavendar spaghetti strap top. I then checked my hair in the mirror and marched out of my room, downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I rowed over to Destiney Islands later that afternoon to collect some shells. This island had always been a place of childhood memories between Riku, Sora and I when we were younger. It never seemed to have changed, as we grew older.  
  
I docked my boat and tied it up as usual and strolled down the beach, scoping the landscape for shells. I gazed up at the familiar tower and zipline towering over the beach and the temptation overruled me.  
  
I started climbing up the tower, one foot at a time, until I reached the top. When I did, I stood near the edge, facing the sea, smiling all to myself.  
  
"Hello, Kairi,"  
  
I almost had a heartattack. The voice sounded so familiar and I spun around to face none other than-  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Sora smiled his usual toothy grin at me. It was so good to see that again, I missed everything about him so much.  
  
"What are yo-""  
  
"That doesn't matter," he interrupted me. I was so confused. 'How did he suddenly get from some far-off world to right here on Destiney Islands?' I thought feeling rather scrambled.  
  
I walked forwards to embrace him, but when I did, I was hugging air. Sora had vanished. I stared in disbelief at what had just occurred. 'I guess I must have imagined it.' I thought sadly and then cursed my wild imagination. I half-heartedly grabbed the handle for the zipline and zipped down the cord to the other platform.  
  
'It all seemed so real, though! His grin, his voice, all so real-but not.' I walked back to my boat, regarding the reason why I came here in the first place, but rowed back to my home island again. I just couldn't blot the image out of my mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When I reached home, I clambored up to my room and flopped down on the bed. I heard a little crinkle under my butt and felt a note on the bed. It was in Riku's untidy handwriting, it read:  
  
Dear Kairi,  
  
I'm getting a bunch of friends over at my house tomorrow for a little party. Could ya come? Tell me your reply ASAP.  
  
Love, Riku  
  
'Love?' I thought strangely thinking the word through. 'He must love me or something. And I've been so blind not to notice?' I sighed in annoyance and found myself dozing off.  
  
A shadow of a young man stood slightly hidden behind her curtains of her window. His spikey brown hair blew in the wind coming through the open window and his sapphire blue eyes were fixed on the sleeping girl.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok.I like cliffhangers. Even though it's pretty obvious who it is. Tee hee. ^_^ Well, this next chappie will be a little strange on the weak minded (not yaoi). It's gonna be my first lemon, so I hope you'll understand. Ok.maybe it's more of a lime.. But whatever! Please R&R, but please NO FLAMES! Till next then! 


	3. Ch3:Fantasy Night

Lost Between Words  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Yay! Chappie 3 is up! Sorry it took me a while to post it, I had to study for a stupid science test -_-* Well, good news is that Holiday Break is coming up soon! (one more day.one more day.can I live that long?). ok, this next chappie is what I would call.interesting. it has a lime in it. Hehehe. Thanks Black-Rose72 and SugarHighTantrum177! So now I give you.*drum roll*.chappie 3!!!  
  
Disclaimer: KINGDOM HEARTS IS MINE!!! Just joking, it's not.*sobs*  
  
Ch.3: Fantasy Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora stood slightly hidden in the darkness of her room. His eyes continued to unblinkingly stare at the form of Kairi. He watched her turn in her sleep ever so slightly, letting one hand dangle over the edge of the bed.  
  
(Back to Kairi's POV.)  
  
I was having the most wonderful dream, I was flying through the air without a care with Sora, the wind blowing my hair off my face. Sora was holding my hand tightly as we flew over the gorgeous blue sea below. His hand was cold from the chilling air and it felt so real, like he was really there.  
  
I snapped open my eyes and almost fell off my bed. Sora was standing by my bedside, holding onto my hand.  
  
"Wh-what? Sora? Is it really you?"I stammered quickly. He didn't say anything, just held onto my hand tightly. 'He has to be real, I can feel his hand. It's not another stupid apparition. But yet.' I thought curiously.  
  
"Sora." I began, but he cut me off when he pressed his finger to my lips, telling me inwardly to hush.  
  
"Does it really matter? All that matters is that we're finally together, forever," he said quietly to me. 'Not matter? You were just in a whole different world probably millions of lightyears away from here, and now you suddenly appear in my bedroom!' I wanted to say, but the look in his eyes captured me in a trance and I just fell onto him in an embrace. Sora wrapped his arms around my body and rested his chin on my head.  
  
I laid my head against his chest, feeling the familiar warmth coming off him. I pulled away and gazed into the eyes I have always cherished. 'He can't be a heartless.his eyes don't show it. But still.it is weird how he suddenly appeared like this.' I thought as I still peered into those endless sapphire blue eyes and he returning my gaze.  
  
"Kairi.thank you for waiting for me," he said quietly to me, still not taking his eyes away from mine. I leaned forward slowly and placed my lips onto his. Surprise overtook his expression, but he leaned into me, deepening our kiss. He pulled me closer to him. It was all I had been waiting for all those years. My feelings for Sora before now blossemed with this one simple kiss.  
  
Sora slowly fell on top of me, pinning me to my bed. I ran my hands through his spikey brown hair, savoring every moment. It was a beautiful moment, I will never forget. Nothing seemed to matter in the world as I lay there, kissing the one I had loved for what seemed forever. I just wanted to show him how much I loved him, and I hope his intentions were the same.  
  
A/N:*choking on rice* AAGGHHH!!!! STU-PID-RICE!!! *coughing out lungs* ok, I think I'm better now.sorry for the interruption.continuing.  
  
Sora started to push harder and bruisingly pressed his lips onto mine. I did my very best, but suddenly I heard a sound by the door.  
  
"What was that?" I asked him urgently, sitting up in an awkward position. Sora clambored off me just when my bedroom door banged open. A silver- haired teen came running in. (yay! ^_^)  
  
"What on Earth is going on in here?!" he demanded of me. Riku then spotted Sora who was lying halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor. "Sora? How did you get here?!"  
  
Sora just continued to lay in his strange position, and grinned up at Riku, trying to cover up for what he just did.  
  
"Holy Zen! What the heck were you doing with Kairi?!?" Riku yelled at Sora. Sora said nothing, but his face flushed bright red with embarrassment. Riku started taking angry steps towards Sora, but I held out my arm to stop him.  
  
"Leave him alone, Riku. You don't have to "protect" me anymore. I'm not a child!" I said to him defiently. Riku gave me a funny look but turned his silver head back to Sora and scowled.  
  
"You stay away from her. I'll make sure you never see her again," Riku growled at Sora. 'Why is he acting like my father? I don't need him telling me who I can and cannot see!' I thought, now glaring at Riku. Sora continued to lie in his odd position looking up at an infuriated Riku.  
  
"I can see Kairi if I want to. I love her, and you can't change that. You can't interfere between us!" Sora shouted at Riku, finally letting his feet drop from the bed to the floor and stood up. 'This is going to lead to trouble.' I thought rolling my eyes to the ceiling. The two guys, right now, looked like they were about to chomp each other's heads off. (Hehehe, yay!^_^).  
  
"You love her? I thought you two were just friends! You've changed Sora, and not in a good way!" Riku said in disbelief. I was slightly hurt in a way by this comment, I didn't want Sora to change. But then again, he did, and in my opinion, it was in a good way.  
  
I wanted to change the subject so I cleared my throat loudly. The two boys looked at me as if just realizing I was there. "Can you get me a glass of water, Riku?" I said in my most pleading, flirtatious voice. I knew he couldn't resist it when I'm being flirtatious. He nodded his head hesitantly, gave Sora one last glare, and turned to leave. When he did, I let out a sigh. Sora was now standing by my window looking at something outside, not moving.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why and how did you get here so quickly?" I said quickly, the question just spilling out of me. He didn't face me.  
  
"It's because I love you, Kairi. I couldn't be far away from you, I just love you too much to leave you. The image of the last time I saw you kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record. It seemed the further away I got from you, the closer my heart came to yours. When our hearts became one, I knew I had to come back to you, and show you how much I loved you," he said quietly, still not facing me. His words were beautiful and I felt tears brimming up in my eyes. They made me realize for the first time that he, too, was haunted by the depressing memory and that our hearts did, indeed, draw closer together.  
  
I felt like I wanted to embrace him, but stopped in midstep. 'Something isn't quite right.' I thought. I didn't know exactly what my thoughts meant, but listened to them and backed away. My conscience got the better of me. I turned back around and walked towards Sora. I rested my hand lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Sora." I began. Sora spun around to finally face me and I almost had a seizure, but stopped myself.  
  
Sora's beautiful sapphire blue eyes were replaced by cold, orange-red eyes, slanted at an evil degree. The pupils were tiny slits and they showed absolutly no mercy. A shiver ran down my spine as I screamed shrilly. They were Ansem's eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! That was one long chappie! Ouch, my hands hurt *massages hands* ok, well, let me know what you all thought of that chappie! I know that was a pretty dumb lime, it was my first time! So cut me some slack, please *puppy eyes*!! ^___^ please R&R! I'll post chappie 4 ASAP! Till then! ^_^ 


	4. Ch4: Posession and Obsession

Lost Between Words  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Chappie 4 has now arrived! *Dances like a monkey* Hehehe. To all those people out there who love to torture someone and have them die.this chappie is for you!! ^_^ ok, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: seriously, people. I don't own KH! STOP STALKING ME!!! j/k.  
  
Ch. 4:Posession and Obsession  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora jumped backwards in alarm and stumbled against the wall as I ran to the other side of the room. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a hairbrush, and held it out in front of me like a weapon, ready to fight. Sora blinked and those evil eyes disappeared, returning my beloved sapphire eyes back to normal. Sora looked very confused and worried by my sudden outburst.  
  
"Holy zen! What the hell was that?!" I screamed at him from across the room. Sora gave me a very strange and confused look. 'Why is he looking confused at what I am saying? Doesn't he know that his eyes were mimicking Ansem's a minute ago?' I thought still holding the hairbrush defensivelyout in front of me.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kairi?!" Sora said shocked and confused. I tightened my grip on my "weapoon" and took a step backward, my back nowo against the far wall. Soora took a step towards me.  
  
"Kairi! What?! What the hell is your problem?!" Sora yelled at me now looking at me like I was insane. 'Maybe I am,' I thought frantically. 'but I could've sworn I saw his eyes turn red!'  
  
"Get-away-from-me!!!"I screamed at him through clentched teeth. Sora still gave me that look and took a few moroe steps towards me. I plastered myself against the wall harder.  
  
"Kairi, what's wrong?" he asked more calmly now.  
  
"You! Your eyes! They were Ansem's eyes a minute ago, and now they're back too normal! Stay away from me!" I screamed at him, holding my hairbrush so tightly, my hand was numb. Sora suddenly looked very frightened. He reached his hands up and covered his face, shielding his eyes. None of us spoke for a while, but I dropped my brush hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to me." Sora said quietly, his hands still covering his face.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember happening before you came back to island?" I asked him in a whisper, not exactly sure myself where I was going with this.  
  
"That's just it! I don't know! I remember battling some Heartless, but then everything went dark, I think I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the beach unconscience!" he said sounding very frustrated now. I didn't know what to do. This all seemed so strange, so confusing.  
  
Once again, my bedroom door banged open and Riku came running in, relieved he didn't "interrupt" anything.  
  
"What's going on? I heard Kairi and you screaming!" he asked glancing wildly from me too Sora. Riku looked rather silly in appearance. His usual tidy silver locks were standing on end and he was clad only in boxers (hehe *drool* ^_^). I giggled slightly, but caught myself when Riku glared at me. 'I act like such a little school girl at times!' I scolded myself.  
  
"It's Sora, something weird is going on with him." I said quietly and trailed off, switching my gaze upon Sora who now took his hands away from his face, but had his eyes squeezed shut. Riku, too, looked over at Sora curiously, a look of confusion on his pale face.  
  
"Are you ok, Sora?" he asked Sora slowly. Sora continued to squeeze his eyes tighter, his tanned face expressing pain.  
  
"Please help me." Sora said weakly in an almost inaudible whisper. Without warning, Sora fell forwards in a faint. I ran to his side, shaking his arm vigoresly. He didn't move. Riku continued to stand in the doorway, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Sora? Sora! Sora, answer me! What the hell is going on with you?!" I screamed at his motionless body. Riku gaped at the odd scene stupidly(^_^).  
  
"Well? Are you going to stand there, looking stupid, or are you going to help me wake Sora up?!" I roared at Riku. I didn't care about what I was aying right now, I just wanted to know what the hell was going on! Riku walked slowly over to me, obeying my command, and kneeled down next to me beside Sora. I started slapping Sora's cold face absent-mindedly.  
  
Suddenly, Sora's eyes snapped open, revealing those cruel eyes of Ansem. I gasped and backed away from the body. Riku just kneeled there, aghast at what he was seeing. Then, as quick as it had happened, his eyes turned back to his normal blue, and closed again.  
  
Riku hesitantly hoisted Sora up onto the bed easily, for Sora was still short and light. Sora's face seemed to relax finally, but it still showed pain.  
  
"I have to go now. Take care of him. Let me know how he is in the morning. If anything happens, let me know immediately," he said to me turning to leave. With a swish of his hair, he left my bedroom. I turned my gaze on the now sleeping Sora.  
  
'He looks so kawaii when he's sleeping,' I thought smiling down at him but still shaking slightly from fear of what had happened earlier. "Oh, Sora. What is going on with you?" I asked him aloud, aware of that he wouldn't answer me. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek. I then slumped on my window sill and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I was falling for what seemed like an eternity, into the darkness. I tried to take a breath, but there was no air around me, only suppressing darkness. I didn't know where I was or why I was here. But odd enough, I felt peaceful. Out of nowhere, a blinding bright light filled the darkness completely. I shielded my eyes but didn't turn away. A dark figure escaped from the light and floated towards me.  
  
"Come with me, join the darkness your heart belongs to!" the dark figure said quietly to me. It reached out it's hand, greeting me to enter the world of no hearts. I reached forward in a zombie-like state and grabbed it's hand. At that moment, the darkness started spinning around me, going faster and faster.  
  
Kairi's POV:  
  
I was jerked out of my slumber by a loud spluttering and gasping sound. I looked over at my bed where Sora lay, twitching and writhing with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Sora!" I screamed and ran to his side. I felt so helpless, 'what was I to do to stop this?' I screamed for Riku to come in and in the meantime, tried grabbing hold of Sora's twitching body. I heard some hurried footsteps come running to the outside of my bedroom door.  
  
In a split second, there was a dazzling blue light filling the room. I heard the sound of Riku come running in and stopping abruptly, but I didn't look at him, I was too fascinated by the unholy light.  
  
Sora stopped twitching when a blue orb came out of his chest and hovered in the air. His eyes were still wide open, but he was staring at nothing.  
  
"Dear Kami!" Riku said behind me somewhere. The shining blue orb thing turned into a faceless figure that was very tall with long flowing hair. It floated inches above the floor, still giving off that eerie blue light.  
  
"Yes, finally his heart is mine. I've waited for so long," said the figure and the now stiffened body of Sora at the same time, sounding very strange.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted at the glowing phantom-like figure. 'Who is he and what does he mean "his heart now belongs to him"'  
  
"I am Ansem, ruler of Darkness!" they cried out laughing maniacally. He was still faceless, but now I was suddenly filled with fear.  
  
"What the hell have you done to Sora?!" I yelled back at Ansem, glancing quickly at Sora who was still mouthing Ansem's every word, combining their voices.  
  
"Silly girl. Has it not been so obvious? I have taken Sora's heart into the Darkness. He let me, he allowed me to show him the path of Darkness! He did this to himself," the voices said quietly. I slowly looked over at Sora.  
  
'How could you have done such a thing to yourself! Why, Sora, why did you lead yourself into the Darkness-especially when you're the key weilder?' I thought sadly, though slightly confused.  
  
"Give Sora's heart back!" Riku suddenly yelled at Ansem. Sora/Ansem laughed coldly.  
  
"It is too late for that now! His heart has already been poisened with the power of Darkness. There is no saving him!" they cried out.  
  
Sora, out of nowhere, screamed out in pain and started twitching again. I tried to hold him down again, but it was hno use, he was twitching too much. Sora kept screaming while Ansem laughed.  
  
"Don't try to save him, girl. It's no use, he will die," Ansem declared happily.  
  
"No! You're lying!" I screamed back at him. I then turned my gaze back on the tortured Sora. "Please, Sora, don't die on me. You can make it through this, you have to move away from the Darkness!" I found myself screaming this to him.  
  
Sora stopped screaming, but started taking in short gasps and spluttering again. 'It is no use. He's going to die. He did this to himself,' I discovered myself thinking.  
  
"Come on, Sora. Please.don't die.I love you." I whispered to the dying boy. A single tear slipped out of my eye and landed on his cheek. Suddenly, he was still.  
  
At first, I thought he got over it, but to my horror, found he wasn't breathing. I frantically grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse and felt nothing.  
  
"Oh my God." Riku said quietly behind me still. The figure of Ansem slowly disappeared, replacing the room back to it's dim self. I sat there, paralyzed, holding Sora's lifeless hand in mine. 'No.he can't be.dead.' I thought in disbelief. I looked at his face through my tear filled eyes, and saw that Sora, too, had tears on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was a long chappie! I know, I know, for all you K/S fans out there, you're probably not happy I made Sora die.please don't kill me! Ok, a heads^ for the next chappie, it's all SAP! If you don't like that, it's not my fault! Ari told me to!! ^_^ oh well! It turns out to be interesting and very touching! *falls off chair and hits head on computer keyboard* OW! THAT REALLY HURT! *massages head tenderly* I think I got a booboo. ^_^, I can be such a child sometimes. Well, please R&R for everything! I'm really sugarhigh because tomorrow is Christmas Eve! So to all people who celebrate Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And to all those people out there who celebrate hannuka-HAVE FUN! AND HAPPY HANNUKA! Same with Kawanza.and every other holiday you celebrate! HAPPY {insert holiday choice here} TO YOU!!! Hehe. Next chappie will be posted ASAP! Bye! 


	5. Ch5:Traces of a Heart

Lost Between Words  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Hi again people! This is my final chappie to this story.*sobs* ;_;. BUT! I am going to be posting another story (in the Beyblade section this time^_^ I love Rei!) called Forgotton Soul. Yeah.it's rated PG-13 and under romance. I hope you'll read it! I havn't posted it yet though. I gotta finish this first! Well, this chappie is mainly.SAP! Hehehe.without further ado.here's chappie 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KH. But I really wish I did own Sora! Please! If you can, hook m up with him!!! ^_^  
  
Ch. 5:Traces of a Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No.No! You can't be! Come on! Don't die on me! You just can't be dead!! No!" I screamed in denial. I started shaking his lifeless body violently, but to no reaction.  
  
"Stop, Kairi. It's no use, Sora's dead," Riku said quietly, coming up behind me and resting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away in my fury.  
  
"Shut up! He's going to be fine! I know it! He's going to wake up now, or I'm going to wake up soon in my bed finding this was all just a bad dream!" I screamed more forcefully than what I meant. Riku gave me a pitying look with his mezmorizing aquamarine eyes. 'He can'r be dead, he just can't be!' I thought savagely. I looked down on Sora's still body. 'No.he really is dead.' Before I could stop myself, I fell sobbing into my bed. I felt Riku's arm around my shoulders, but it was shaking.  
  
I lifted my face off my bed sheets and looked up at Riku through tear- filled eyes. I was shocked to see that Riku's eyes were also filled with tears. He wiped them away angrily though, too determined to not show emotions.  
  
"Why did Sora have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?" I said quietly up to him. I felt weak and tired from everything that had happened this night. I didn't really listen to what I was saying myself. I just couldn't stand the mere fact that the one I truly love is dead, the thought was almost unspeakable.  
  
"Don't say that, Kairi. I don't know why Sora was the one chosen by Ansem. I guess it's because he had no heart, and Ansem couldn't find anymore use for him, so he killed Sora," Riku suggested.  
  
"No more use for him? I don't understand, Riku. What do you mean?"I asked curiously. The words he was saying seemed to blur into a long nightmare. 'None of this can be real, this is just to imaginable. I thought that this would be a blissful night, when I was finally reunited with Sora. But somehow this simple night of simple pleasures turned into a living hell,' I thought feeling a splitting headache fire on.  
  
"I'm not quite exactly sure myself, but maybe Sora was out doing deeds for him and he must have betreyed Ansem by falling in love with you," Riku pondered aloud, staring at the floor.  
  
"Do you think that his "deed" or whatever, was me?"I asked before I thought the words over in my head. Riku looked up at this question, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, Kairi. But I do know, that what happened tonight didn't really mean anything. He had no heart at the time." he said, but trailed off at the furious look on my face.  
  
"How can you say he had no heart?! He told me he loved me! He kissed me! Doesn't that show the traces of a heart?!" I yelled at Riku, pounding my fists on the bed. Angry tears were now splashing down onto the bed and floor. I started to shake violently with these continuous tears streaming down my face. Riku reached forward and wiped my tears away with his finger. His finger softly rested on my lips.  
  
"Shh." he said soothingly. Riku then pulled me forward in an embrace. I clutched onto Riku, fearing that if I let go, my life would be gone like Sora's. Riku rocked me back and forth slightly, stroking my sleek hair, resting his head onto mine. I didn't know what to say. I felt as though I was lost, lost between words of what to think or do.  
  
My heart seemed as though it was crushed into a million pieces. 'He was my angel, the one I ran to for comfort. Now somebody has taken that light and comfort I so longed for in my life away from me. Pummelting me into the darkness of my broken soul,' I thought, still feeling hot tears run down my face. 'I want him back. I can't live without you, Sora. You were the only thing that made me who I am today. Why did you leave me behind?'  
  
Riku pulled away from me and wiped my tears away again. "I think we should go now," he said quietly to me, rising to his feet. He involentarily reached his hand out for me to grasp, I did so and he pulled me to my feet as well. I gazed down on the body of my cherished angel with grief.  
  
"You go. I'll meet you in a minute," I said to Riku. He didn't ask why, and I'm glad he didn't, but left me in my room alone, closing the door.  
  
I sat down on the edge of my bed, gazing into his beautiful face. I reached my hand out and lightly touched his cheek. It was so cold. This only brought more hot tears to my already stinging eyes. I leaned forward and lightly touched my lips to his. I started crying to realize he isn't going to kiss me back. I fell onto his chest, racking out sobs and taking in short breaths. 'There is nothing I can do now.my heart.my soul.my angel is dead,' I thought through my continuous sobs.  
  
" You were my angel, Sora. My God-sent angel from heaven. Even though I never got to tell you this when you were alive, I feel as though now you know. I need you back here in my life, I wish that you can see that! I love you, Sora! And no matter where my life may take me or who I will meet, I will always love you, and I can't change that! My hearts belongs to you," I cried out, talking to nobody. Indeed, my heart does belong to him, but now it was torn in two, and nobody was here to heal it.  
  
'Sora had always been the one to wipe the tears from my eyes. Now, nobody will. Even if Riku tries, it won't be the same,' I straightened up off of Sora's chest. I never wanted to give Sora a last look, but I ended up doing so. In the last moments I sat beside Sora, part of me wanted to pull away, the other told me to stay forever.  
  
I stood up from the bedside and hesitantly moved away from Sora. I gave him what would be my last glimpse of the man I loved, and turned to leave. 'I love you Sora.' and with that, I exited my bedroom and went to meet Riku.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I lay sleeping on the over stuffed sofa downstairs in my living room, thinking, dreaming about times with Sora. I remembered that as soon as I had set eyes on the spikey haired youth, I had loved him. But back then, that little child crush didn't mean anything. Now that I am 18, I feel like it did mean something, almost like it was the beginning of our relationship. Almost.  
  
I felt more tears trickle down my face as I thought back to the drawing of the paupo fruit in the cave on Destiney Island. We were so young.but that's the first time I realized that Sora cared for me like I cared for him. Just little kid things.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and let out another sob. The room was chilly from the air drifting in from an open window. Just then, a big gust of wind came through the window, drying my tears away. I can swear that when the wind blew my tears away, I heard a faint whisper say:  
  
"Don't cry, Kairi. I will keep my promise to always be there, and to dry your tears." and I felt something warm and comforting grasp my hand tightly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok! That is the end of my Fan Fic! *sobs* but remember to read my next fan fic called Forgotton Soul in the Beyblade section! (rated PG-13 and subjected in romance). I'm really gonna miss ya guys! Well, please R&R! I really wanna know how my first Fan Fic did! ^_^ Bye! And Happy Holidays! ^__________^ 


	6. Author's note about sequel!

Lost Between Words  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: ok, I know I told you the story was over, and it is! But this is just an authors note telling you that I AM WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS!!!!! YAY! I LOVE SEQUELS!! Ok, this next story I am going to do (which is a sequel ^_^) , is called Crystal Tears. This fic is four years after Lost Between Words. Kairi is now taking effect on what happened to Sora. It's gonna be awesome! I'm going to start typing it now, so it'll be posted soon! Thanks reviewers so much for this story! Talk to you in the next one! It's rated PG-13 and subjected to Drama/Romance. Look for me, Animefreak2004!! Bye everybody and Happy Holidays!! ^_~ 


End file.
